


Apollo

by calicomary



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Nebulous Season 2 of BSG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicomary/pseuds/calicomary
Summary: Captain Apollo rescues Poe from Jakku and things proceed accordingly. There will be no big Star Wars canon shake up, just a little extra Colonial flavor.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I had been imagining Lee Adama getting sucked into the Star Wars galaxy for a while and then Rian Johnson had to go and DIRECTLY PULL A KEY PLOT ELEMENT FROM BATTLESTAR GALACTICA'S FIRST EPISODE, so I took that as a sign.

Of all the varied ways he’d woken up, half-choking on a mouthful of sand was one of Poe’s least favorite. He spit the mouthful out and promply inhaled another as an unceremonious tug on his left leg dragged him across the Jakku desert. Poe spit out the second mouthful of sand and weakly tried to counter the tug on his leg. Whoever had been dragging him stopped.

“Finally!” a muffled voice grunted. “Can you ______?”

Poe couldn’t understand the last word. “What?" He asked.

“Can you stand and _______?” The voice had a tinny quality to it, as if it were coming through a radio. Poe cracked an eyelid open. Yep, the voice was in a spacesuit. The spacesuit was mimicking a movement and it looked a lot like walking.

Poe groaned, “ugh. Yeah just…just give me a second. Five seconds.” Five seconds to wallow in self-pity and then he would get up. He ended up needing more than five seconds and he lurched more than walked. Fortunately, there wasn’t far to go as the person ahead was moving straight towards a small ship. Poe could tell it was a fighter-plane, but it wasn't First Order and it certainly wasn’t Resistance.

“I don’t suppose you know where the renegade went?” The other pilot asked, climbing up the built-in groove steps of his ships to open the canopy.

“Who? Poe asked.

“The renegade stormtrooper who rescued you.” The pilot explained “You crashing the escape vehicle wasn’t exactly part of the plan. I didn't see him eject, did you?”

“I had to change the plan. I don't know if he ejected.” Poe said. “Who are you? Why are you helping me?”

“Who says I’m helping you?” The pilot asked. Poe reached for a sidearm he didn’t have anymore. “Relax, that was a joke.” He yanked a panel from inside the cockpit and tossed it outside “You need to get back to the Resistance and I’d like to offer you transportation. My name is Lee Adama.” The pilot then looked from his cockpit directly at Poe. “It’s gonna be a tight fit.”

Poe stared at the hand and weighed the zero options he had. He grabbed the hand and pulled himself up. “I’m Poe Dameron.” He looked down at the obviously single-person cockpit. "I've had worse."


	2. Lift-off

Poe tried to pay close attention Lee’s pre-flight checklist but his concussion kept getting in the way. 

“Ok, the plating on my ship is invisible to their scanning system, so unless they eyeball us, we should be able to get off planet and make a faster than light jump undetected. The problem is navigating that jump,” Lee said as he flipped switches and pushed buttons. “I’m hoping you can take care of that.”

“Well, that might be a problem," Poe said. "Usually my droid takes care of that,” Poe said.

Lee stopped his check. “You have a droid?” he asked in a flat voice.

“Yeah. Technically, he’s missing but we’re good at finding each other,” Poe said. He kicked himself again for giving up the intel on BB-8. Lee gave a full bodied jerk that ended up with a knee in Poe’s back. “Ow!” Poe grunted.

“Sorry,” Le said, then he muttered to himself, “The First Order has droids. The Resistance has droids. What the frak is wrong with these people?”

Poe thought about defending BB-8 against the A.I.-phobia but figured he should be as cordial as possible to his get out of jail free ride. “So, uh, what was the plan originally?” he asked.

“Renegade breaks you out and you fly one of the First Order fighters to a rendezvous on the dark side of the planet. I offer tactical knowledge in exchange for asylum with the New Republic and then the three of us get the frak out of this system.”

Poe nodded and said, “That’s a good plan. What kind of tactical knowledge do you have?”

“I’ve been held prisoner on 2 first order carriers and during that time I was interrogated by a man in a black mask,” Lee said and he went back to his check.

Poe shivered, “Yeah,” he said. “I met him.”

With the flip of one last switch, the engines rumbled to life. Lee had to shout to be heard over them, “It’s a good thing I know a thing or two about counter-interrogation methods and that he isn’t as clever or intimidating as he thinks.”

Poe winced at that. Kylo Ren was kriffing terrifying. 

Lee continued, "Please accept my apologies for the rough take-off. This ship wasn’t designed for in-atmo flight.

Rough didn’t begin to describe what the flight off planet was like. Once Poe was certain he wouldn’t throw up, he said, “The Resistance headquarters is in the Ileenium system.”

“I don’t know where that is,” Lee said. “But if you can give me six points of reference then I can plot a jump there.”

“That I can do,” Poe said. As soon as the ship broke the atmosphere, the ride got a lot smoother and Poe didn’t have to focus so hard on not puking. He felt Lee shift his feet around, which meant he was either still making a futile attempt to get comfortable or messing with the pedals in the floor of the cockpit. Poe was incredibly curious about what the 2nd pedal could do. 

Lee pulled a marker out of a side panel and drew a small, pink X on the canopy in front of Poe’s face. “I’m going to rotate slowly, when you have a reference a marker on that X, tell me and I’ll log it.“

Once Poe had located 6 points to reference the distant system, Lee started typing into the flight computer. “Calculations should take about 15 minutes. We might need more than one jump.”


	3. Jump Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how either Battlestar Galatcica's OR Star Wars faster than light travel ACTUALLY works. I'm also making up rules about the Force as I go along. Because it's magic!!!!!

With nothing to focus on, Poe had a hard time ignoring the headache pulsing behind his right eye.

Lee abruptly stopped typing into the computer. “What did you say?” He asked.

“Huh?” Poe said and opened eyes he didn’t realize had closed.

“What did you just say?” Lee asked again.

“I didn’t say anything,” Poe said.

“You were humming something,” Lee said and went back to his calculations.

“I don’t hum,” Poe countered.

The next time it happened Poe noticed it himself, “Ba-da-ba-bah-bah-bum.”

While he was wondering where he’d heard it before, Lee answered with the rest of the tune. “Where have I heard that before?” Poe asked.

“You haven’t heard it before,” Lee said.

Well that didn’t make any sense. “Then how do I know it?” Poe asked.

Lee doesn’t answer for a moment, “The man in the black mask did something to me telepathically. Before I couldn’t understand your language, now I can.” Lee went back to his calculations. “And now he’s got that ________ stuck in his head. He must have...passed it along while he was..."

“Torturing me. Wait, that word. Say that word again. What does it mean” Poe asked.

“ Symphony. The tune we were humming is from a piece of music called a symphony. From what I understand, you don’t have those in this galaxy,” Lee said.

“Guess not. Although, I'm more into folk music anyway. You really are lost, huh,” Poe said. Bummer. When in doubt, change the topic. “So uh, what kind of rations do you have in here?”

“None,” Lee answered.

“None?!” Poe tried to turn to look incredulously at Lee but he hit his head on the canopy. Hard. “Even in hyperspace, it’s gonna take 3 days to get there. I would prefer not to be half-starved and dehydrated when we land.”

Lee burst out laughing.

“This is not a laughing matter,” Poe said and this time he did get halfway turned around, enough to give a partial glare and get a good look at the other pilot. Humanoid. Not unattractive. Especially when he laughed. “It’s not funny. Stop laughing.”

“Your people are going to be so grateful to meet me, if only for my hyperspace technology,” Lee said as he hit one last keystroke before laying his finger on a switch. “By my calculations, we’ll be at your base in an hour. I feel like I should warn you, this is going to be uncomfortable.” Lee hit the switch.


	4. First Jump Complete

It took a minute for Poe to realize he existed again. It took another minute to realize that he was covered in vomit. He groaned.

“You’re cleaning that up by the way,” Lee said.

“Ugh,” Poe said. “What happened?”

“We just traveled half the distance between that desert planet and your base. It’ll take another 30 minutes to spin up the FTL drive again,” Lee said.

“No. No, we’re not doing that again,” Poe groaned. He opened his mouth to protest further but the only thing that came out was more vomit.

“Sorry Poe,” Lee said as he flipped a switch and the external lights dimmed. “If it makes you feel any better, I threw up on my first hyperspace jump, too.”

“It doesn’t,” Poe said miserably, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned his head back against Lee’s knee. Maybe it was an invasion of personal space but Poe was past caring about courtesy. “So, you’re not from around here.”

Lee sighed heavily. He looked out the canopy window and then down at Poe “No. I’m from galaxy that is far, far away from here,” he said.

“How’d you get here?” Poe asked.

Lee shook his head and, “I don’t know. It was an accident. I was on a recon mission and I got spotted by the enemy. I tried to jump back to our fleet but something went wrong and I jumped into the middle of a skirmish between the Resistance and the First Order.” Lee sighed again and pulled off his helmet. Then he unzipped his flight suit and reached inside, pulling up the hem of the shirt underneath.

“Hey,” Poe said. “I’m flattered but I’m covered in vomit and having sex in a cockpit is impossible. Believe me I’ve tried.”

Lee chuckled as he pulled out the trailing wire of a comm unit which had been tucked inside his shirt, “Then you haven’t tried hard enough,” he said. “Put this one in your ear,” Lee pointed to one end of the unit and then to the other, “This is the mic. Once we get into range of the Resistance base you can give them your clearance code and we land happily ever after.”

Poe took the comm unit from Lee’s hand and tried it on for size. He moved his jaw around and tilted his head this way and that. He gave Lee a thumbs up and said, “This plan is very well thought out.”

Lee zipped up his flight suit again, “Not well enough,” he said. “Renegade wasn’t supposed to die.”

“You don’t know he died,” Poe said a little defensively.

“We put a target on his back and then we left him behind,” Lee countered. He drummed his fingers on his helmet, then started to put it back on. “Which makes us assholes.”

“If it makes you feel any better, we were going to leave you behind,” Poe said.

Lee paused and tilted his head at that.” Really?” He asked

Poe nods. “Finn didn’t tell me anything about a rendezvous,” he said. “He wanted to get the hell out of that system.”

“Finn? You mean FN-2187” Lee looked even more puzzled.

“FN-2187 isn’t name!” Poe said, “It’s a serial number.”

“Why do you think I called him Renegade?” Lee asked, finally setting his helmet back on his head and locking it around the flight suit collar He tried to shift around, clearly as uncomfortable as Poe was.

“Is that your sidearm I can feel or are you just happy to see me?” Poe asked.

Lee smirked and said, “Let me check.” He pulled his sidearm from the holster to mock inspect it. “Don’t worry, the safety is still on. A premature discharge Is very unlikely.”

Poe was halfway into making another cockpit joke when Lee abruptly lurched to the side and began to seize. The seizure lasted only for a few seconds, but it was several minutes before Lee opened his eyes again.

“What was that?” Poe asked.

“Side effect of whatever the man in the black mask did to me. You have doctors on your base right?” Lee asked with a watery grin.

“Sure do, the best that desperation can buy,” Poe said. “By the way his name is-”

Lee interrupted him, “I don’t want to know his name.”

“Why not?” Poe asked.

“Because that makes it easier for me to hate him,” Lee said.


	5. Second Jump Complete

“You shouldn’t say that,” Poe said.

“Why not? He tortured me. He tortured both of us!” Lee said emphatically.

“But you’re a Force user. If you hate him that will lead you to the Dark side!” Poe said.

Lee rolled his eyes, “Of for the love of-the Force, really? You too? Are there _any_ rational people in this galaxy?” he asked rhetorically.

“Deny it all you want, you put a symphony in that guy’s head,” Poe said. “How do you think that happened?”

Lee shook his head and said, “I don’t know but just because I don't know doesn't mean it's some magic superpower that the universe makes!" After an awkward silence, he asked, “Do you pay your droids?”

“What? No,” Poe said. “Of course not.”

“Do they get vacation time?” Lee asked.

“What do they need vacation time for?” Poe asked. “They’re droids.”.

“What are you going to do when they ask for vacation time? When they ask to get paid for their labor or compensated once they’ve become obsolete?” Lee continued the barrage of questions.

“That’s not going to happen,” Poe said.

“Are you sure about that?” Lee asked.

“Yes!” Poe said.

“So were we,” Lee said.

“And?” Poe encouraged.

“And we were wrong. And we suffered for it,” Lee said. Poe thought he would continue but that was all Lee said.

As they continued to wait for the FTL drive to spin up, Poe found himself humming the symphony again. The longer he hummed, the more music came to mind.

“I wouldn’t try to sing the whole thing,” Lee said.

“Why not?” Poe asked.

“It’s intended for a 27 member orchestra. That doesn’t always translate well to a single voice,” Lee explained. A green light flashed on the console. “Ok, I’m going jump to the Ileenium system. Find some cover. Use standard evasive maneuvers. Jump to the Ileenium system, find some cover, use standard evasive maneuvers.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Poe said. “You don’t need to repeat yourself.”

“I’m not talking to you,” Lee said as he began the prepare for the hyperspace jump. “Jump to the Ileenium system, find some cover, standard evasive maneuvers.”

“Ok but can you give me a warning be-,” Poe began.

“Jump to the Ileenium system,” Lee said and hit the final switch.


	6. The General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of transition to Apollo's point of view here. Didn't like it but I couldn't help it.

“Poe! Gods-dammit Poe, say something!” Lee punctuated his command with a knee in Poe’s back, trying to will the other man back into consciousness. “Your patrol is firing on us and I don’t have anything to fire back! Eventually, they’re gonna get a lucky shot.”

Lee watched the other man as Poe looked down at the mic in his hand and slowly brought it to his lips. “This is Commander Leader...I mean, this is Poe Leader…This is Black Leader!  Cease fire! Cease fire, we are friendlies. I repeat, we are friendlies. So let’s just…be friendly,” he trailed off into another bout of vomiting. Poe blacked out and stayed they way until the rough landing on D’Qar.

As soon as the plane touched down, Poe started pawing at the canopy ineffectually until Lee unlocked it and it slid forward onto the nose of the Blackbird. Poe gave one last hurl of intestinal garbage over the side of the plane before clumsily climbing down. Lee surreptitiously took an atmospheric measuring stick from his sleeve to test the chemical composition of the air around him. The stick turned green and he sighed with relief, unfastening his helmet and pulling it off his head.

As Poe fell out of the Blackbird, several people approached. Among them was a woman that Lee pegged as the leader.

“Commander Dameron, you are a sight for sore eyes, although you do look pretty miserable,” the woman said.

Poe again wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “General Organa,” he said and then paused, making a visible effort to swallow. “This man,” he threw his hand back to point at Lee, “helped me escape the First Order and he-” he paused again to dry-heave a few times.

Lee’s climb down the Blackbird was much more graceful. “General Organa,” he said. “I’m Captain Lee Adama and I have information which I think will be very useful to the Resistance and the New Republic. If we’re quick enough we might even be able to save some lives.  I’d like to see your star charts.”

A few of the X-wing pilots who had “escorted” the Blackbird ran to huddle around Poe. Tentative hugs and relieved exchanges were had.

 “Wait,” Poe said breathlessly and leaning heavily on one of the pilots, “General I need to be debriefed about my mission as soon as possible.”

The General gave Poe a worrying look and said, “I think you should see a medic first. Snap, make sure he gets to sickbay. Captain Adama, follow me.”


	7. Tactics

“It’s a dreadnought and the Captain described it as a fleet-killer,” Lee said. He and General Organa were reviewing the star charts in her office. “If you give me something to draw with I can show you where the surface canons are located.” Lee then pointed to a location on the chart and said, “My sense of time is a little off but I think it’s been about two weeks since I was transferred to the Finalizer and the transfer happened in this system.”

“Why transfer you another ship?” General Organa asked, “Why not simply execute you?”

“It's better for my sanity if I don't ask those questions. Honestly, though I don't have a clue,” Lee said.

The general smirked, “I think I do,” she said wryly. “Tell me, Captain Adama, what do you know about the Force?”

Lee stared stonily at General Organa as he considered his words carefully. “General, while I certainly have respect for whatever relevance you feel this Force religion should have-“

“The Force is not a religion,” the General interrupted him sternly.

“Well, it sure sounds like one from from everything I’ve heard. It’s a mixed bag philosophically but it serves the purpose of most religions,” Lee said thoughtfully, he was about to continue when Poe burst into the general’s office. He still looked a little pale and the gash on his scalp had started bleeding again.

“General Organa, we have to find BB-8!” Poe said urgently. “I left BB on Jakku but you know how resourceful he is. He has the map and,” Poe silenced himself suddenly. He took a few deep breaths and continued, “and Kylo Ren knows that.”

Poe’s statement hung in the air until Lee asked, “Who is Beebeeate?”

“The second cleverest droid I know and who happens to have a map to a man you should meet,” General Organa said.

“Let me guess,” Lee said, “Luke Skywalker. Respectfully, General, instead trying to find a man who doesn't want to be found, I think you should focus your resources on this dreadnought as well as a massive weapon the First Order has built. I don’t know much about it but Renegade,” Lee glanced at Poe and corrected himself, “I mean Finn called it a system destroyer. That weapon will be ready to fire in within days and the first target is high value to the-“ Lee cut off as he stumbled sideways. He put a hand to his head and winced. Recovering, he continued “It’s a high value target to the New Republic, presumably the primary governmental institutions located in the capital.”

“How did you get this information?” the general asked.

Lee smiled at that and said, “I kept my eyes and ears open. If you don’t mind general, I’d like to return to the topic we were discussing earlier. I need to know something. The First Order is a fascist regime that uses Force belief as its religious wing. Until now, I didn’t realize that belief in the Force was this ubiquitous. Is my status as a nonbeliever going to affect my request for asylum?”

“Captain Adama, the Resistance values freedom," General Organa said magnanimously, "And you are as free to not believe in the Force as you are to not believe in gravity,” General Organa said.


	8. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short because I couldn't figure out how to hitch it onto the next installment.

“Well that’s good to hear,” Lee said. “As I was saying, General, the New Republic needs all the help it can get.” “

We’ll send them a warning,” General Organa said.

Lee frowned and said, “A warning? That system needs to be evacuated! The New Republic-“

“Has its own Defense Fleet,” the General said. “Captain Adama, I’m grateful for your information and for pulling Commander Dameron’s skin out of the fire. You are welcome to visit our sickbay and have Dr. Kalonia look you over and then you can be on your way.”

Lee threw his hands up in the air, "I don't want to be on my way, I don't have anywhere to go. General, by some accident I am here as a representative of 40,000 people who need refuge from annihilation. Their best hope is the New Republic.”

General Organa pierced Lee with another stare that was not unlike any number dressing downs he had gotten from his father. After a thoughtful pause, the General said, “Captain, I sympathize with your plight. And if you had rescued a New Republic pilot, instead of a Resistance pilot, then you would be getting exactly what you wanted. As it is, you’re going to have to settle for what I want.”

Lee frowned at the mild dressing down. “Ok,” he said, “What do you want?”

“I want you to get checked out by our doctor before you collapse from exhaustion,” General Organa said, “Commander Dameron will show you the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as taking place in a non-existent season 3 of BSG where New Caprica was never found. Thanks for reading.


End file.
